Pokemon Diamond: The Sinnoh Chronicles
by George Lennon
Summary: The Sane version of my other story, except more based after the first season anime in ways, but it'll be good. AshxOC. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is the sane version of my other story, but in a way, its gonna follow more like the anime (First season, since the Indigo League rules all!) than the game. Also, the main character's name is Lily instead of Lilliput, and she'll be joining Ash as the two go through Sinnoh. Ok, now that I've explained everything, I don't own Pokemon, or any TV, movie, or music references.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A Pokemon Arena**

"And its Lily's Luxray vs. the Sinnoh League Champion's Milotic! Will the challenger beat the Champion? Who knows!" The announcer shouted as Lily was standing on one side of the battlefield with her Luxray, and the Champion at the other.

"Luxray use your Thunder!" Lily shouted as a large lightning bolt shot out from Luxray's back and directly hit Milotic, causing it to move back a bit, but was still strong.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump! Now!" The Champion shouted as her Milotic let out a huge stream of water came out which Luxray barely dodged.

"Luxray, finish it off with your Thunderbolt!" Lily shouted as the Luxray shot another lightning bolt at Milotic, which finished it off.

"And the Champion's last Pokemon has fainted! The new Sinnoh League Champion is-" The announcer started but was cut off as Lily woke up.

**Lily's House, Twinleaf Town**

"Generals gather in their masses!" was the loud blare of Lily's favorite song, War Pigs, that her brother set next to her head to wake her up.

"Ryan! You little brat!" she shouted at him.

"Sorry, but I had to wake you up since mom said you need to get your first Pokemon today," her brother told her.

"Oh yeah! Forgot about that, thanks," she told him as she got him out of her room, got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Bye mom! Off to become a Pokemon Master!" Lily shouted as she bolted for the door.

"Promise to call, ok?" her mother asked.

"Yeah!" Lily replied as she left and made it to Sandgem Town.

**Sandgem Town, Professor Rowan's Lab**

"Professor Rowan! I'm here!" Lily shouted as she accidentaly bumped into the person he was talking too.

"Oh, sorry Professor Rowan," Lily apologized.

"Its ok Lily, I was just talking to Ash Ketchum here about the Sinnoh gyms," he told her.

"Ash K-ketchum?" she asked.

"That's me," Ash told her as he turned around.

"Its you! Its really you! Ash I'm your biggest fan!" she shouted happily as she hugged him.

"Uhh... I have fans?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, ever since I saw your gym battle against Lt. Surge in the Indigo League, I was inspired to become a Pokemon Master just like you," she told him.

"Really? That's pretty cool that I inspired you to become a trainer," Ash said.

"Yeah, I came here to get my starter Pokemon today, but that's even cooler that I got to meet you," she said.

"Really? Well I'm going to start getting gym badges in Sinnoh if you wanna come and get gym badges along with me, that would be fine," Ash told her.

"That would be sooooo cool! I've always wanted to be able to see you battle in person!" she shouted excitedly.

"So Lily, have you decided which Pokemon you want?" Professor Rowan asked.

"Hmm... I really want Piplup!" she said as she picked up a pokeball with a water drop on it and out came a Piplup.

"Pip-lup!" it squeaked excitedly.

"Good choice," Rowan told her.

"Ok. Piplup, return!" she shouted as she tried to get it back in its pokeball, but it moved out of the way.

"Why won't it go back in its pokeball?" she asked.

"Well sometimes Pokemon don't like their pokeballs, just like my Pikachu," Ash told her as his Pikachu popped up behind Ash's shoulder.

"Oh, ok," she said as Professor Rowan walked up to her.

"And Lily, here's your Pokedex and your five pokeballs," Rowan said as he handed her what she needed.

"Thank you professor," Lily thanked him as she clipped the five pokeballs to her belt and set the Pokedex in her pocket.

"And I'll give you a Sinnoh Pokedex as well Ash, but I'm sure you have all the Pokemon you need in your PC box, plus from what I've heard from Lily, your Pikachu can handle most anything," Rowan said as Ash blushed a bit.

"Uhh... yeah, I guess," Ash said as the two walked outside.

**Sandgem Town**

"So where should we head first?" Ash asked.

"Well the next big city is Jubilife, which is where we then head off to Oreburgh City," Lily told him as the two started to walk off, and as they approached the next route, Lily saw a Shinx and pointed at it excitedly.

"Its a Shinx! I can't wait to catch it! Wait... what do I do?" she asked.

"Ok, first you gotta weaken it, so have your Piplup attack it until it gets weak, then throw a pokeball at it," Ash told her.

"Oh, ok. Piplup use pound!" Lily shouted as her Piplup charged towards the Shinx and started to hit it with its fins.

"Ok, its weak, now throw a pokeball at it before it escapes," Ash told her.

"Ok! Pokeball, go!" she shouted as she tossed a pokeball at the Shinx, and after a bit of waiting, the pokeball stopped moving, and it was caught.

"Yeah! I caught my first Pokemon!" she shouted excitedly.

"Good job, I'm sure you'll become a great Pokemon trainer," Ash complimented.

"Thank you," she said and blushed.

"Hmm... I think I see a house up ahead. Must be where Jubilife is," Ash guessed as the two ran up and entered the city.

"Wow, its getting late already, maybe we should find a hotel for the night," Lily suggested.

"Why not," Ash said, not really caring.

**Jubilife City Hotel**

"Hey Ash," Lily called to her new friend.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What are your favorite Pokemon you have?" she asked him.

"Well Pikachu of course. I had a Kingler which helped me through the Indigo Leagues. I had a Charizard, and a Bulbasaur, and a Squirtle. Then I had a Snorlax which helped. And my first Pokemon that evolved was my Caterpie that also evolved into a Butterfree quickly," he told her.

"Wow, and why didn't you evolve your Pikachu into a Raichu when facing Lt. Surge?" she asked.

"Well I always thought that Pikachu would never have to evolve to grow stronger," Ash told her.

"Cool," was all she said as she was admiring him.

"Uhh, yeah. Well I guess we should go to sleep now so we can hurry over to Oreburgh City tomorrow morning," Ash told her.

"Oh, ok. Goodnight Ash, 'night Piplup," Lily said as she yawned and crawled into her bed, her Piplup bundled up next to her.

"Good night Lily," Ash said as he lay on his bed across the room with his Pikachu next to him.

**The Next Morning, Center of Jubilife**

"You ready to head to Oreburgh Lily?" Ash asked as Lily was looking at her town map to see where to go next.

"Yeah, we should just head east, go through a cave, then arrive at the city and the gym. I'll also need to catch some more Pokemon," she said.

"Yeah, I have some extra pokeballs in order to catch some Pokemon for the gym battles, so lets head out now," Ash said as they started to walk out of the city.

"Beware Oreburgh gym! Ash and Lily are on their way to defeat everybody in there!" Lily shouted in excitement as the two laughed.

**Me: Will our Hero and Heroine be able to win the first gym battle? Will Lily be able to get over her crush on Ash and focus on Pokemon battling and capturing? Find out in the next episode!**


	2. The First Badge

**Me: The second episode of this series, where Lily and Ash head to Oreburgh City and discover Team Rocket here after a futile attempt at Pikachu, and before I start each episode, I'll post each Pokemon that Ash and Lily currently have with them. So before I do that, let me say that I don't own Pokemon, or any TV, movie, or music references.**

**Lily's Pokemon:**

**Piplup  
Shinx**

**Ash's Pokemon:**

**Pikachu  
Starly**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Jubilife City**

"Good morning Ash," Lily greeted her companion as the two woke up.

"Mornin'," was all he said sleepily.

"I thought we were gonna get up early?" she asked him.

"Yeah, yeah we are. I'm just a little tired," Ash said as he finally got up.

"Well I say we should hurry! I can't wait to go get my first badge!" Lily said with excitement as her Piplup jumped up in joy.

"Ok, ok, I can't wait to get my badge either. You ready to head out Pikachu?" Ash asked his friend who quickly nodded.

"Ok, lets head to Oreburgh!" he said as the two ran out of the hotel and made their way to Oreburgh, but before they left the city, a man came running up to Lily.

"Excuse me miss, are you Lily?" he asked her.

"Yes I am," she said to him.

"Ok, this package is for you from your mother," he said to her as he handed her a box and then ran off.

"I wonder what it is," Lily said to herself as she opened the box and saw her music player along with a note.

_Lily, I wish you the best of luck on your journey to become a Pokemon master. I also sent your music player since I thought that if your music gets you pumped, it could also help your Pokemon fight better as well. And remember, even if you don't succeed in beating the Pokemon League, you'll still be a Pokemon master to me. From, your mother_

"Thanks mom," Lily said quietly as the two started to walk off.

**Route 203**

"I wonder what type of Pokemon we'll find here," Lily said as the two were strolling along the route to Oreburgh.

"Hmm, I don't know, But I'm sure we will find some good ones here," Ash replied as the two spotted a Budew.

"You want it Ash?" Lily asked him.

"I'm sure there are more around, so you can try for it," Ash offered and she nodded.

"Ok Piplup, use bubble!" she told her Pokemon as it sprayed out a bunch of bubbles which hit the Budew head on.

"Bud-ew!" the Pokemon shouted as it tackled Piplup.

"Piplup, weaken it with your pound!" Lily shouted as the Piplup got up from the tackle and started pounding the Budew, causing it to eventuall fall.

"Ok! Pokeball go!" she shouted as she threw the pokeball at the Budew, and ended up capturing it.

"Good job Lily! You're already on your way to becoming a great Pokemon trainer," He told her.

"You really think so Ash? Wow, that means a lot," she said and he nodded.

"Yeah, now we should continue onto Oreburgh-" Ash started but was quickly interrupted as a large rubber hand flew out of nowhere and grabbed Pikachu.

"What was that?" Lily asked as her and Piplup got ready.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"That's right, and now we have your Pikachu!" Meowth told them.

"You aren't gonna get away with Ash's Pikachu though!" Lily shouted.

"And who's this new twerp?" James asked.

"The name's Lily, and Piplup and I are gonna get Pikachu back!" she told him.

"I don't think so. Go Seviper!" Jessie shouted as she released her Pokemon.

"Ok Piplup. Use bubble!" Lily told her Pokemon who nodded and released a spray of bubbles which hit Seviper, causing it to fly back.

"Seviper use bite!" Jessie commanded the Seviper, which clamped onto Piplup with its fangs.

"Piplup!" Lily shouted worriedly for her Pokemon.

"Starly, go!" Ash shouted as he threw the pokeball which released the small bird Pokemon.

"Starly, use your wing attack to help free Pikachu!" Ash told his Starly and it made a nod, and zoomed off, severing the rubber hand from the robotic arm on Team Rocket's balloon.

"Pika! Pika-chu!" Pikachu growled angrily.

"Pikachu use iron tail to help free Piplup!" Ash told his Pikachu who quickly dived at the Seviper, its tail glowing, and smacked it hard, causing to fly back, and to free Piplup.

"Now Pikachu. Use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted as Pikachu created a huge bolt of lightning, which hit the balloon and caused Team Rocket to fly into the distance.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!' James, Jessie, and Meowth shouted in unison as they disappeared.

"T-thank you Ash," Lily said to her companion and blushed.

"Thanks for what?" he asked her.

"Saving my Piplup of course," she told him.

"Oh, its no problem, I end up saving a lot of Pokemon from Team Rocket with Pikachu's help," he told her.

"Yeah, I'd expect it from someone like you," she said.

"Well we should get to Oreburgh, I'm itching to get my first gym badge from Sinnoh," Ash said as he began to sprint off with Pikachu, and Lily and Piplup eventually catching up.

"Turt-wig!" was the loud cry of the small Bulbasaur resembling Pokemon the two trainers saw in front of them.

"Hey that's a Turtwig! One of the starter Pokemon a trainer can get from Professor Rowan!" Lily exclaimed.

"Sweet, I'm gonna catch it!" Ash said excitedly.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said (I guess, don't really get what to put unless its angry) as it ducked a bit to ready for battle.

"Turtwig!" the Turtwig shouted angrily as it tried to tackled Pikachu, who barely avoided it.

"Pikachu use your thunderbolt!" Ash shouted as Pikachu nodded and launched a huge bolt of thunder at the Turtwig, which immediately toppled over soon after.

"Pokeball, go!" Ash shouted as he threw the pokeball and quickly caught the Turtwig, and he and Pikachu cheered and jumped in happiness.

"Good job Ash! You really are a great Pokemon trainer!" Lily complimented.

"Thanks, and hey, I think that's Oreburgh not too far down," Ash told her as she nodded and the two ran off into the city.

**Oreburgh City**

"Well now that our Pokemon are rested up, should we head over to the gym?" Lily asked as the two walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"Sure, why not," Ash said as the two walked over to the gym and then walked in, to see the leader Roark standing not too far away.

"Finally some challengers.." Roark started as he walked over to the front of the gym to see the two, "And one's hot at that!" Roark said excitedly after looking at Lily for a bit.

"Umm... thanks," she said quietly.

"Well you know, if you want the badge and don't wanna have to get all dirty fighting for it then I can just give it to you. And maybe after we can have some dinner. I know a good place in Jubilife where we can eat," Roark said as he started to ramble on.

"No!" she shouted as she interrupted him, "If I wanna get a badge, its gonna be fair, so me and Ash are gonna face you!" she told him.

"Fine, so which one of you wants to go first?" Roark asked as he became saddened.

"Ash, you wanna go first?" Lily asked him.

"No, you can go first if you want, that's fine with me," Ash told her and she nodded as she stepped up to the trainer's box there.

"Ok, each trainer is allowed to use three Pokemon, and the challenger is allowed to return their Pokemon at any time, and with that let the battle begin!" the ref shouted as the two released their first Pokemon.

"Lets go Budew!" Lily shouted as she threw her pokeball and the small plant Pokemon came out.

"Come on Geodude!" Roark shouted as the rock Pokemon came out and made some air punches.

"Budew use your mega drain!" Lily said as a few green orbs trapped the Geodude for a bit, then the orbs exploded and came into Budew, restoring its energy.

"Geodude tackle it!" Roark shouted as his Geodude impacted Lily's Budew, knocking it back.

"Budew use another mega drain to finish it!" Lily told her Budew as it did the same thing as earlier and it knocked out the Geodude and Roark returned it.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Roark will now select his next Pokemon!" the ref shouted.

"Go Onix!" Roark shouted as he threw his second pokeball and the large rock snake Pokemon came out roaring.

"Mega drain him Budew!" Lily said to her Budew as it did the same thing as it did to Roark's Geodude and weakened Onix a bit.

"Onix use slam!" Roark told his Pokemon as it got its tail and hit Budew, knocking it out instantly.

"Budew is unable to fight, Lily will now select her next Pokemon!" the ref shouted as Lily was thinking between the two Pokemon she had left, then finally decided.

"Lets go Piplup!" Lily shouted as her Piplup ran foward.

"Pip!" the Pokemon shouted excitedly.

"Piplup use bubble!" Lily told her Pokemon as it shot out a spray of bubbles at Onix, keeping it away.

"Come on Piplup, lets win! Oh wait! Lets get some battle music to get you going!" Lily shouted excitedly as she got out her music player, turned it up, and played War Pigs (which is her favorite song) and it even got Piplup excited.

"Onix use slam!" Roark shouted as the Onix's tail slammed into the ground and hit Piplup, weakening it but Piplup still had enough energy to fight.

"Ok Piplup its weak, lets use bubble to finish it off!" Lily shouted as Piplup sent out more bubbles out and finally defeated Onix, but it was pretty weak.

"Onix is unable to fight, Roark will select his final Pokemon!" the ref shouted as Roark immediately threw his last pokeball onto the field, releasing Cranidos.

"Ok Cranidos, use headbutt!" Roark shouted as Cranidos rammed into Piplup and knocked it backwards.

"Piplup don't give up!" Lily shouted encouragingly as she turned up her music and Piplup started to glow, and eventually evolved into Prinplup.

"Priiiin-plup!" Lily's newly evolved Prinplup shouted.

"Ok Prinplup, use bubble!" Lily shouted as Prinplup shot out a foam of bubbles which caused Cranidos to fall down.

"Cranidos get up!" Roark shouted at his Pokemon angrily as it struggled to get up.

"Prinplup use one more bubble to finish it off!" Lily shouted as it shot out another foam of bubbles while Cranidos was trying to get up and it finally got defeated.

"Cranidos is unable to fight, Lily is the winner!" the ref shouted as Lily and Prinplup jumped for joy.

"Good job Lily, you already won your first badge," Ash congratulated her.

"Yeah, here's the Coal Badge, good luck in the other gyms, you'll probably need it," Roark told her.

"Ok, I'm up next," Ash said as he stepped foward.

"Ok kid, just give me a few minutes and we'll fight," Roark told Ash.

**Me: The end of the second episode! The next episode will have Team Galactic being introduced and Ash will fight for his Coal Badge! See you all next episode!**


	3. Team Galactic

**Me: Ok, third episode! Ash already got his Coal Badge (Since we all know Lily is the main character), So the two find and fight Team Galactic and they win easily and the two members offer for Lily to join but she refuses and they plot to get her to join. And they get through Eterna Forest and fight for the second badge! Ok, I don't own Pokemon or any TV, movie, or music references. And here's Lily's and Ash's Pokemon:**

**Lily:**

**Pripnplup  
Shinx  
Budew**

**Ash:**

**Pikachu  
Starly  
Turtwig**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Jubilife City**

"Good job on winning your Coal Badge Ash. You won real easy," Lily said to her friend.

"Thanks, with Turtwig it was made much easier," he replied to her as they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Lily asked.

"I dunno, lets check it out," Ash said as the two nodded and ran off in the direction of the scream to see Professor Rowan being attacked by two people in white uniforms.

"Professor Rowan!" Lily shouted as the two grunts looked over at them.

"Hmm, so these two are trying to help Professor Rowan here, I say we take care of them," the left grunt said.

"I agree, lets go!" the other said as they each threw a pokeball, one releasing a Zubat, the other releasing a Croagunk.

"Sorry Prinplup but I gotta train some of my other Pokemon a bit," Lily started as the Prinplup nodded, "Lets go Shinx!".

"Come on Pikachu!" Ash shouted as Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and got down on all fours.

"Shinx use Tackle!" Lily shouted as her Shinx jumped at the Zubat and knocked it down.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted as Pikachu charged up some electricity and shot a bolt at Croagunk, causing it to fly backwards.

"Shinx finish off Croagunk with Spark!" Lily told her Pokemon as it discharged itself and then tackled Croagunk, causing it to faint as one of the grunts returned it to its pokeball.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted as Pikachu's tail started to glow and he smacked Zubat with it, causing it too to faint.

"Wow, this girl is good. Say you, girl, what's your name?" one of the Galactic grunts asked Lily.

"Lily, and who are you goons?" she asked.

"We're Team Galactic, an organization planning on creating the world how our leader wishes, and we want you to join our ranks. We know that with you we will succeed quickly," the Galactic grunt on the left said.

"No! You guys seem too cruel to Pokemon! I will never join you!" she shouted angrily.

"I see... well, you might be reconsidering that sometime later," the grunt on the right told her.

"Get out of here!" she shouted angrily as the two grunts ran away.

"That was some excellent battling Lily, as well as you Ash," Rowan said to the two as he walked up to them.

"Thanks Professor Rowan. And what did those Galactic goons want?" Lily asked.

"They wanted my knowledge of the energy Pokemon give out in evolution for their schemes," Rowan told them.

"Oh yeah, Professor. Is it possible for music to cause Pokemon to evolve?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure, why do you ask?" he questioned.

"Well during my fight against Roark I was playing some music to get Piplup excited and he ended up evolving into Prinplup," Lily explained.

"I'm sure it was his time to evolve, even though it could be possible, I'm sure I could do some researching on it. And now I'm back to my lab, goodbye!" Rowan said as he hurried off in the opposite direction fo where they were gonna go.

**Floaroma Town**

"Oh, this is just the prettiest town I've seen!" Lily cried as she ran over to one of many flower patches, took a bright red flower and put it in her hair.

"Uh... yeah, so where do we head to now?" Ash asked as Lily calmed down and took out her map of the Sinnoh region.

"Well not too far to the east there's a path leading to the Eterna Forest and then Eterna City," Lily said.

"Well lets get going," Ash said as they walked east and it split into a fork, one continuing east, the other going north.

"Why don't we try going east a bit, I heard that the Valley Windworks are up there," Lily said as Ash nodded and they continued east and up to the entrance only to find a Galactic grunt.

"Another one of you Team Galactic member! What're you guys doing here?" Lily asked in anger.

"We're here to use the energy of the Valley Windworks for our needs, and you two aren't gonna get in," he told her.

"And why aren't we? I could defeat your Pokemon so quickly," Lily said cockily.

"Oh yeah, lets try. Go Zubat!" The grunt shouted as he threw a pokeball which released the bat Pokemon.

"Prinplup lets go!" Lily said excitedly.

"Zubat use Tackle!" the grunt shouted as Zubat sped towards Prinplup and knocked it backwards, but it got up, barely weakened by the attack.

"Prinplup use Metal Claw!" Lily shouted as one of Prinplup's fins started to glow silvery, then he thrust it at Zubat, weakening it.

"Ok Prinplup finish it off with Bubblebeam!" Lily told her Pokemon as it sprayed out tons of bubbles that were much more powerful than the normal Bubble attack and it knocked out Zubat.

"Dang you're good. But you're not getting in here unless you have the Works Key from my friends over at Floaroma Meadow," the grunt told them as he left.

"Well we have to stop Team Galactic at Valley Windworks, so lets get that key from Floaroma Meadow," Ash said as the two ran off.

**Floaroma Meadow**

"Ok, we should be good here, the Works Key will be safe with us," one the the grunts said as Ash and Lily walked up to them and turned around.

"We're getting the Works Key so we can stop Team Galactic at the Valley Windworks," Ash told them.

"Well we aren't going down without a fight!" one of the Galactic members told them as they each threw a pokeball. One released a Zubat, the other a Wurmple.

"Man these guys sure like Zubats. But lets go Shinx!" Lily said as she threw a pokeball and released her Shinx, which growled at the Zubats.

"Starly, go!" Ash shouted as he threw his pokeball and released the small bird Pokemon.

"Shinx use Bite!" Lily shouted as her Shinx clamped onto one of the Zubats.

"Starly, Wing Attack!" Ash told his Pokemon as it sped towards the other Zubat and hit it hard with its wings.

"Shinx use Spark to finish off that Zubat!" Lily said as Shinx electrified itself and charged Zubat, knocking it out.

"Starly finish off that Zubat with another Wing Attack!" Ash shouted as his Starly came back around and hit Zubat again, knocking it out as well.

"I can't believe these two keep beating Team Galactic," the grunt on the left said as they ran off, dropping the Works Key.

"Well now that we have the Works Key we should go to the Valley Windworks and chase Team Galactic out," Lily said and the two ran off to the building.

**Valley Windworks**

"Look what we have here... The little brat of a girl that keeps beating Team Galactic," a red-haired woman said as she got up from a chair she was sitting in.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Quiet boy! This conversation is taking place between the ladies," the woman said meanly to Ash.

"Answer the question! Who are you?" Lily asked angrily.

"If you must know, I'm Commander Mars, one of the three commanders for Team Galactic. And I think that the little boy should get out of here so the big girls can talk," Mars said rudely.

"Look, I think we should battle, if you win I'll join Team Galactic. If I win you and every member of Team Galactic has to leave the area," Lily offered.

"Hmm... deal, lets commence with the battle," Mars said as she took out one pokeball and threw it, releasing a Zubat.

"Ugh, more Zubats. Come on Shinx!" Lily shouted as she threw a pokeball and released her Shinx.

"Zubat use Toxic!" Mars commanded her Pokemon as it spit out a large glob of poison, poisoning Shinx.

"Shinx! Uh... uhh... I don't have any antidotes... Ok Shinx, use Tackle!" Lily told her Pokemon as it leapt at Zubat but it dodged the attack.

_This lady is real good... what if I lose? That means I have to work for them... No! I can't lose! I won't!_ Lily thought to herself as she clenched her fists in anger.

"Shinx use Spark!" Lily shouted as Shinx charged itself with energy and tackled Zubat, hitting it head on, and knocking it out.

"Return Zubat! Go Purugly!" Mars shouted as she returned her Zubat rather grudgingly and threw her second pokeball out and released a large cat Pokemon.

"Shinx, use tackle!" Lily shouted as the already weak Shinx started to charge at Purugly.

"Purugly, Slash!" Mars shouted as Purugly revealed large claws and slashed at Shinx before it managed to harm it, and it got knocked out.

"Ok, lets go Budew!" Lily said as she threw her next pokeball to reveal her Budew.

"Budew use Mega Drain!" Lily shouted as four green orbs surrounded Purugly and then exploded, giving Budew back energy, but it barely effected the other Pokemon.

"Purugly, Slash!" Mars shouted as Purugly revealed its claws again and slashed at Budew, knocking it out in one hit.

"No...! B-Budew return!" Lily said in shock as she returned her Budew to its pokeball, and Prinplup stepped in front or Lily.

"Priiiiinplup!" Prinplup shouted.

"Prinplup, use Bubblebeam!" Lily shouted as Prinplup shot out a ton of bubbles, all impacting Purugly pretty hard, but not hurting it extremely.

"Purugly, Headbutt!" Mars shouted angrily as Purugly hit Prinplup hard and knocked it down.

"Slash!" was all Mars said as Purugly slashed at Prinplup, leaving it incredibly weakened.

_No... I lost... I'm now stuck with Team Galactic... I can't lose... I just can't..._ Lily thought to herself as her head drooped down and Prinplup looked up at her from his lying down position.

"Priiiiiiiiiiinplup!" Prinplup shouted as his left fin started to glow silver and he hit Purugly hard, knocking it down.

"Prinplup! Ok Prinplup, use another Metal Claw!" Lily shouted as Prinplup's fin started to glow and it hit Purugly again.

"Purugly, use Slash!" Mars shouted as Purugly slashed at Prinplup, but it dodged the attack and retaliated with a final Metal Claw before Purugly toppled over, fainted from the repeated pummelings.

"I... I won? I won! Yay!" Lily cheered as she jumped up and down.

"I can't believe I lost, I almost had you defeated, and that battle was so easy at first too. No matter, I'll keep to my word and Team Galactic will leave Valley Windworks and the surrounding area," Mars said as she promptly left.

"That was a close battle Lily," Ash said as he stepped up to her and she turned to face him.

"Yeah, for a second there, I kinda gave up hope, and almost accepted my defeat," Lily told him.

"You should never give up hope, if you do then you can never win," Ash told her as she nodded and the two left, and they finally got to the entrance of the forest.

**Eterna Forest**

"Its getting late... do you think we should set up camp for the night?" Lily asked as the two began their trek through the forest.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, plus who knows what kind of Pokemon we'll find here at night," Ash said, trying to pep her up, but she was too tired for it.

"I hope this forest isn' too long, I wanna sleep..." Lily said quietly.

"Well then do you wanna run?" Ash asked with a smile.

"I don't care too much... I just wanna find a place to stay and sleep at," Lily said as she yawned.

"Ok, lets go!" Ash said as he began to run off.

"Ash! Come on Ash! Wait up even a bit!" Lily said as she tried to run but she collapsed from fatigue.

"Fine, I guess I'll slow down," Ash said as he stopped and turned around to see Lily collapsed on the ground with Prinplup next to her, and a Murkrow circling above her.

"Lily!" Ash shouted as he started to run towards her and the Murkrow dived at her, "No!" Ash shouted as he stopped, but before the Murkrow reached Lily, a large stream of bubbles hit it and knocked it down onto the ground.

"Priiinplup!" Prinplup shouted angrily as he readied itself for battle, making sure to protect his weakened trainer.

"Unnh... Uhh..." Lily said weakly as she got up and rested on her knees.

"Prinplup!" Pripnplup said as he faced his trainer and then went back and attacked Murkrow.

"Lily!" Ash shouted again as he finally got over to her.

"P-Prinplup... use Bubblebeam to weaken it..." Lily said weakly as Prinplup shot out another Bubblebeam and the Murkrow collapsed on the ground, and then threw a pokeball at it, capturing it after it shook three times, then collapsed back on the ground.

"Help! Help!" Ash shouted as he looked around and saw no one in sight.

"Pika Pika Pi!"Pikachu said as he nudged Lily and all she did was move just a bit.

"Unnh... Ungh..." Lily moaned quietly.

"Lily! Lily are you ok?" Ash asked, worried for his friend.

"Unngh... Ash... is that you?" Lily asked quietly.

"Lily! Are you ok?" he asked as he kneeled down.

"I dunno... I was walking, I felt a small sting in my leg and then I dunno, and everything started to spin, then I just collapsed," she said weakly.

"We have to hurry and get you to a Pokemon Center, I'm sure they take care of people there," Ash said.

"I don't think I can walk..." Lily told him.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you," Ash said kindly as he lifted up his new friend and began to run off.

"Thank... you..." Lily thanked her friend as she passes into unconsciousness.

**Eterna City**

"Will she be ok Nurse Joy?" Ash asked the nurse of the Pokemon Center.

"She should be, the the sting was probably a Poison Sting of a nearby Wurmple she didn't notice. But I must say that you must be very brave to run through most of the Eterna Forest for your friend," Nurse Joy complemented.

"Thanks, I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to her," Ash told her.

"Well she should be well in the morning, and I healed her Pokemon as well. Do you want yours healed?" she asked.

"Sure. And what should I do until then?" Ash asked.

"Well you can just lay on a couch here," Joy said as she took the three pokeballs from Ash.

"Thanks," he thanked Joy and she nodded and left to heal his weary Pokemon.

"Dawn... if you can hear me... please be ok," Ash said to himself as he went to lay on the couch and fell asleep with Pikachu.

**The Next Day, Outside Eterna City Pokemon Center**

"Are you feeling better Lily?" Ash asked.

"Somewhat, they just extracted the poison, put a bandage over it, and just put me asleep," Lily told him.

"Did it hurt?" he asked as they started to walk to the Eterna gym.

"Not too much, just a bit of pain from when they were extracting the poison, but I'm all better. Thanks for caring though," she said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and they both blushed.

"T-thanks," Ash said quietly as they both reached the entrance to the gym.

"Are you ready for your second gym badge?" Ash asked Lily.

"I hope I can win..." she said to him nervously.

"You can, lets go," Ash said as the two walked into the gym.

**Eterna City Gym**

"Hey, two new challengers! So you two wanna do a double battle where you each pick one Pokemon and I use two?" Gardenia, the gym leader, asked.

"Uhh... I dunno, I'd look pretty bad before Ash..." Lily said.

"Come on Lily, you heard what Professor Rowan said, you've become a great battler. I mean all those old distractions you use to have aren't affecting you anymore," Ash said to her.

"You think? Ok, lets go," Lily said as the two stepped up to the trainer boxes and the battle began.

"Go Cherubi! Go Turtwig!" Gardenia shouted as she threw two pokeballs and released a small cherry-like Pokemon and a turtle-like Pokemon.

"Go Murkrow!" Lily shouted as she threw a pokeball that released the Pokemon that attacked her in Eterna Forest.

"Go Starly!" Ash shouted as he threw a pokeball which released the small bird.

"Murkrow use Aerial Ace!" Lily said to her Pokemon which sped after Turtwig and hit it head on.

"Starly use Peck!" Ash told his Pokemon as it dived and pecked at Turtwig as well, knocking it out from the repeated assaults.

"Wow, you two are good. Ok, lets go Roserade!" Gardenia said as she released the final evolution of Roselia.

"So should we just each take one Pokemon?" Lily asked and Ash nodded, each going after there own Pokemon: Lily taking Cherubi, while Ash went for Roserade.

"Roserade, use Magical Leaf on Murkrow!" Gardenia told her Pokemon as it released a few green glowing leaves that sped towards Murkrow and knocked it down.

"Starly, Wing Attack!" Ash shouted as Starly went to charge at Roserade, but instead started to glow, and eventually evolved into Staravia.

"Wow Ash! Your Starly evolved!" Lily shouted with a hint of excitement.

"Staravia, use Wing Attack!" Ash shouted as Staravia rammed its wings into Roserade, knocking it down.

"Murkrow! Peck Cherubi!" Lily told her Pokemon as it started to peck at Cherubi, knocking it out quickly due to its small size and weak body.

"Staravia! Finish it off with Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted as Staravia sped at Roserade and hit it, finishing it off as well.

"Wow you two are good. I could definetely sense some good moods within you two, that must be how you worked together real well. You both deserve the Forest Badge," Gardenia said as she walked over to the two and handed both of them a Forest Badge and the two walked outside in happiness.

"You did good Ash, especially when your Starly evolved into Staravia," Lily complimented.

"Thanks, you did really well yourself, you managed to control Murkrow well even though you just got it and it even almost attacked you," Ash said as the two reached the Pokemon Center.

**Ash and Lily's Room at Eterna City Pokemon Center**

"What you looking at Ash?" Lily asked as she eyed at the picture Ash was holding.

"A picture of my friend Misty way back in the Indigo League," Ash told her as he showed the picture of the two.

"Oh... she's quite beautiful..." Lily complimented, anger, rage, and jealousy welling up inside of her.

"Yeah, she was the first person I met and journeyed with, even though I haven't seen her in awhile, we talk occassionally," Ash told her.

"Yeah... its always good to keep in touch..." Lily said, barely being able to take the heartwrenching of it all.

"She said she would stop by to see me soon, but she hasn't yet. I guess I'll have to see if she wants to stop by for our next gym match," Ash said, not noticing how upset Lily was.

"That is it Ash! I thought you were better than that, but I was wrong! I don't want to see you again!" Lily said as she grabbed her stuff and started to stomp off.

"What!? Lily, wait! I wasn't trying to make you mad!" Ash pleaded to her.

"Shut up! Don't talk to me, I know you were just using me to make your girlfriend Misty jealous. That is sickening! I hate you!" Lily finished as she ran out of the Pokemon Center, crying.

"W-wait... does she think I was trying to make Misty jealous? Oh man what have I done? I need to hurry and tell her the truth!" Ash said as he started to run out but Nurse Joy closed and locked the front doors.

"Nurse Joy! You have to let me go outside!" Ash begged.

"No, its time for the lights to go off. I'm sure whatever you need to do can wait until the morning. No go to your bed," Nurse Joy told him sternly as Ash gave up and went back to his bed to think about everything that was happening.

**Eterna City, Near Team Galactic Building**

"Where should I go? Well I could try and make it to Hearthome City... but that's a long run for one night," Lily said as she passed the dark colored building, and from the inside the second Galactic commander, Commander Jupiter, was looking down at her.

"Hmm... this girl seems a lot like the girl that beat Commander Mars... if it is this could help Team Galactic greatly by capturing her," Jupiter said to herself.

"You, girl!" A member of Team Galactic shouted over to Lily as she faced them.

"More of you! I'm not gonna join you!" Lily shouted as she was immediately tackled from behind by another member.

"It doesn't matter if you want to join us or not, Commander Jupiter just wanted us to capture you, and she'll decide what will happen later," the same Galactic member told her as the two picked her up and carried her into the building.

**Team Galactic Building**

"Hello girlie," Jupiter said as she walked into the room in front of Lily.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Lily asked angrily as she stomped her feet on the ground.

"I'm one of three Team Galactic Commanders, Commander Jupiter, and what I want is you out of the way so you don't continue interfereing with our plans," Jupiter told her.

"How am I interfereing with your plans?" Lily asked.

"You know the Valley Windworks? We were using the energy there for our leader's plans, you ran us out, you ruined them," Jupiter told her.

"I'm sorry," Lily lied, but tried to make it seem as truthful as she could.

"Nice try girl. I highly doubt that after you've been fighting a bunch of Galactic members," Jupiter said, sniffing out the lie quickly.

"Just let me go!" Lily shouted as she started to flail her legs around.

"I don't think so. I'll be back tomorrow morning to make sure you aren't dead, a live prisoner is much more enjoyable than a dead one," Jupiter said as she left the room and locked the door from the outside.

"Man... if it wasn't for Ash's stupid bragging about his girlfriend this would've never happened. Then again it was my temper and not thinking of asking more into it that also makes it my fault. So who's fault is it more then... I dunno, I just hope that Ash helps me..." Lily said to herself and started to doze off, eventually falling asleep.

**Me: Will Dawn get free of Team Galactic's grasp? Will Ash save her? Will Dawn forgive Ash and learn the whole story? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Lily's Capture and Her Savior

**Me: Ok, next episode! Well Ash has to save Lily from the Galactic building, and then the two end up starting to head to Veilstone City, with a surprise from Team Rocket. Ok, I don't own Pokemon, or any TV, movie, or music references. And here's Lily's and Ash's Pokemon list:**

**Lily**

**Prinplup  
Budew  
Shinx  
Murkrow**

**Ash**

**Pikachu  
Staravia  
Turtwig**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Team Galactic Base**

"Good morning girlie," Jupiter greeted Lily as she woke up.

"What do you want now?" Lily asked meanly.

"I was just wondering how our little prisoner was doing this morning," Jupiter started as she set down a small tray of food on a nearby table, "are you hungry deary?"

"I'm not taking any food from you! Who knows what you did to it," she said angrily.

"Believe me dear, I have no point in poisoning your food. That just ruins any future chance of our plans that would have to do while you're captured," Jupiter explained.

"I'm not gonna be staying here! My friend Ash will save me just you wait and see!" Lily told her.

"Really? Well then we might as well give him a call to speed up the fun," Jupiter said as she picked up a cell phone and dialed some numbers, "Hello? Oh hello Nurse Joy. Yes do you mind sending over an Ash to the Galactic building? Great! Thank you," Jupiter said as she talked to the nurse of the Pokemon Center, and after ten minutes Ash was forced through the door that Jupiter and Lily were in.

"Lily! What happened?" Ash asked as he ran over to his friend.

"Team Galactic captured me! And I'm real sorry about last night," she apologized.

"Its ok. And you let her go!" Ash shouted angrily as he turned to face Jupiter.

"Fine, fine. But first I ask for a Pokemon battle, both of you against me," she told them.

"Fine!" Ash said as Jupiter released Lily and the two were ready for battle.

"Wait! I don't have my Pokemon since you stole them!" Lily remembered.

"Don't worry girlie, they're on the table behind you, along with your empty pokeballs," Jupiter told her as Lily quickly got her four pokeballs and two empty pokeballs.

"Lets go!" Ash shouted as he released an Aipom, which he caught earlier in the morning.

"When did you get that?" Lily asked.

"This morning, I woke up kinda early and found it wandering not too far away, so I decided to catch it," he told her.

"Oh, ok. Go Shinx!" Lily shouted as she released her Shinx.

"Ok since you two are ready. Go Zubat! Skuntank!" Jupiter shouted as she released her Pokemon.

"Ok Aipom, use Mega Punch on Zubat!" Ash commanded but the Zubat just flew out of the way and hit Aipom with a Wing Attack.

"Shinx, use Thundershock!" Lily shouted as her Shinx shot out a bolt of lightning at Skuntank.

"Skuntank! Block it with Flamethrower!" Jupiter ordered as Skuntank shot out a large burst of flames from its tail, neutralizing the Thundershock.

"Aipom, Mega Punch Zubat!" Ash shouted as Aipom's hand on its tail started to glow and it hit Zubat hard, knocking it out.

"Skuntank! Use Flamethrower on Shinx!" Jupiter ordered as Skuntank shot out a large burst of flame at Shinx, which Aipom jumped in the way of.

"Aipom!" Ash and Lily shouted in unison as Aipom flew backwards, and was charred and knocked out.

"Aipom... return. Its all up to you, Lily," Ash told her as she got nervous, but then Shinx started to glow, and after a bit, evolved into Luxio.

"Luxio!" The Pokemon growled angrily as it got ready to fight.

"Skuntank, use Flamethrower!" Jupiter ordered as Skuntank shot out a large burst of flames at Luxio.

"Luxio, dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Lily said as Luxio barely avoided the flames and shot a large amount of thunder at Skuntank, which quickly did its toll, but it was still standing.

"Skuntank, use Smog then Flamethrower!" Jupiter ordered as Skuntank fired out a gas cloud then fired out some flames, causing the flames to grow even bigger.

"Luxio, dodge it!" Lily shouted but it got hit by the Flamethrower.

"Luxiooo..." Luxio said weakly.

"Luxio... use Thunderbolt!" Lily shouted as Luxio got up and mustered its strength and shot out a large bolt of lightning at the already weakened Skuntank, knocking it out.

"Looks like you won girlie. I thought so... Ok, you can leave in peace, but remember, Team Galactic is after you," Jupiter told her as she returned her Luxio and the two ran out and healed their Pokemon.

**Eterna City**

"...So yeah, that's all the stuff I needed to explain. Nothing happened between me and Misty," Ash finished after explaining his long and lengthy story to Lily as they walked out of the bike store, the two each getting a fold-up two-speed bicycle.

"Ash! Hey Ash!" a voice familiar to the boy shouted as he turned and saw Misty running over and waving.

"Misty! Hey Misty!" Ash said and waved back as she finally reached the two.

"Hi Ash. And hi... uh..." Misty said as she faced Lily.

"I'm Lily. Nice to meet you, Ash has said so much about you," Lily said sweetly.

"I'd hope they'd all be good things," Misty said as she elbowed Ash.

"Don't worry, they are," Ash said as Pikachu jumped up from behind Ash.

"Pika pi!" it said excitedly.

"Hey Pikachu," Misty said with a smile as Pikachu jumped onto Lily's shoulder.

"Pi pi pika!" Pikachu said excitedly as it hugged Lily a bit.

"Pikachu seems to like you," Misty said with a smile.

"So you managed to get out here from Cerulean?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, thanks for calling," Misty thanked him.

"You called her?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, last night before I fell asleep. So you wanna come with us to Veilstone Misty?" Ash asked.

"I wish I could, but I can't really stay for long," she told them.

"Well how long can you stay?" Lily asked, not really caring, but wanted to seem that way to impress Ash.

"Only have a few more hours left, most of the time took getting here," Misty told him.

"Aww..." was all Ash said.

"Its ok, I'm sure you'll be able to make it back by the time I get all eight badges and go to the Sinnoh League," Ash said and Misty nodded.

"Bye Ash! Bye Pikachu! See ya... Lily..." Misty said as she began to walk off and waved goodbye to the three.

"She seemed nice," Lily complimented Misty once the two got back to talking.

"Yeah, so should we head to Veilstone now-" Ash started but was interrupted as a person handed both of them a yellow slip of paper.

"What's this?" Lily asked as the guy turned around.

"If you get the correct number of pokeballs in the jar you win a Pokemon egg!" the guy said as he ran off to give more of the slips of paper to other people as the two walked and saw the jar.

"Wow... that looks way too confusing for me..." Ash said as both he and Pikachu scratched the side of their heads in confusion.

"Four hundred twenty-two," Lily said to herself.

"Huh?" he asked.

"There's four hundred twenty-two pokeballs in the jar. It was pretty easy," she said as she wrote the answer on her slip of paper.

"Uhh.. I think I'll go for two hundred..." Ash said to himself as he wrote his answer on his slip of paper and waited for the winner to be called along with Lily.

"Ok! May I have everyone's attention?" the announcer shouted as everyone quieted down and turned to face him, "The winning number is... four hundred twenty-two!" the man shouted as Lily jumped up in joy and squeeled.

"I won! Oh I won!" Lily shouted happily as she ran up to the stage where the Pokemon egg was handed to her and she waved to the crowd happily and thanked the announcer and the other people there, "So what type of Pokemon will hatch from this egg?" she asked.

"It's actually a rare Togepi egg, and it'll hatch relatively soon by the looks of it," the announcer told her as Ash came over.

"So its a Togepi egg? That's awesome! Misty used to have a Togepi before she released it," Ash explained as Lily made sure the egg was secure in her arms and the two walked off with their Pokemon.

**Route 207**

"So how far until we get to Hearthome?" Lily asked.

"It'll be a mile or two. Do you wanna stop for lunch? I think both of our Pokemon need food as well," Ash said as he saw Lily's Prinplup pat its stomach with one of its fins and heard Pikachu's stomach growling.

"Sure, I'm in for some food, what do we have?" she asked as the two sat down.

"Well all we have is two ham and cheese sandwiches and a chocolate bar. And some Pokemon food for Pikachu and Prinplup," he told her as he handed her a sandwich and half of the chocolate bar.

"Thanks," she said as she took her food then poured some dry Pokemon food for Pikachu and Prinplup, and then took a bite of her sandwich.

"So by today we should be able to get through Hearthome and around halfway to Veilstone..." Ash said as he looked at his map.

"That's a lot of walking..." Lily whined.

"Well if we wanna get our next badge we should hurry," he told her as the two saw two large rubber coated hands take Pikachu and the other tried to wrench Lily's Pokemon egg from her, but it only pulled her up to the Team Rocket balloon.

"Lily!" Ash shouted as the balloon started to fly away.

"So we got a twerpette along with Pikachu!" Meowth said as Lily shrieked.

"I-it talks!" she shouted as she shrieked again.

"Can it kid! If you keep shouting that other twerp will find us!" James shouted angrily.

"Then I'll just keep shouting louder. Ash!!!!!!!!" she screamed as out of nowhere, Ash's Staravia came towards the balloon and used a Wing Attack to go through the balloon and pop it, causing Jessie, James, and Meowth to go flying towards Hearthome, but Lily and her Togepi egg went plummeting straight down and Lily started to scream as loud as she could, hoping Ash would be able to save her.

"Lily! Lily!" Ash shouted as he started to run and Staravia came down, "Staravia, do you see Lily?" he asked his Pokemon and it nodded, "Ok, make sure she's safe," Ash told the bird Pokemon as it flew off and right before Lily hit the ground, Staravia barely managed to hold onto her for a few seconds before collapsing, but she and her egg were both safe.

"Ash! Ash, where are you?" Lily shouted as Ash ran over and he returned Staravia.

"Lily, are you ok? Is the egg safe?" Ash asked, worried for his friend.

"I'm fine, I'm fine... Hey! Its Hearthhome!" Lily said happily as she pointed at the big city.

"Well we can't try for the badge here yet since its the fifth one, and we still have a ways to go before we get Veilstone," Ash said as Lily sighed.

"I wish we could fly there, I'm tired of walking..." Lily whined.

"Pi pika pi, chu chu..." Pikachu said with a slight sigh.

"Well I guess we could go to a restaurant for actual food, I just have no money..." Ash said as he and Pikachu sighed.

"Its ok, I have money. You see, my mom told me about this thing called 'Always keep emergency money in your purse'," she told the two as she got out a pink purse ad started to take some money at it as the two looked at her.

"Your purse... its pink..." Ash said as she set it in her pack.

"So? I may like metal and wear black and stuff, but I can still have a pink purse," she told him.

"Y-yeah... I know... just kinda creepy..." Ash said quietly.

"Whatever, lets get something to eat," Lily said as she grabbed Ash's wrist and started to drag him off towards a food stand, with Prinplup and Pikachu in pursuit.

**Me: That's all for this time! Next time the two will get their third badge and some more stuff.**


End file.
